A Twist In Their Story
by XxRaven210Xx
Summary: During the B.O.B. in GGO, Sinon realized that she had fallen for the Black Swordsman, Kirito. But, once she met him IRL she learned that he had already swore his heart and love to another girl, Asuna. After the funeral of Yuuki, a new threat in the VR world opens the door for a new relationship in Kirito's heart. Kirito x Sinon, Kirito x Asuna, Lemon warning! Light Novel spoilers!
1. Prologue- Scar of the Bullet

**Prologue**

(One week after the Mother's Rosario Arc)

The artificial air of the rebuilt 22nd floor of "New Aincrad" blew the Black Swordsmen's hair back. Kirito opened his eyes, and was met by the collage of orange, blue, and purple's as the sun was beginning to set. The boy exhaled while his eyes closed again. Figuring he might as well get comfortable, so he moved his hands besides his head so they could serve as a pillow. If he imagined it hard enough, the artificial grass underneath him could be as soft as his bed back home.

As time began to seem infinite, Kirito couldn't help but feel irritated. It seemed as if this was beginning to happen more and more to him. Even though he understood how important Yuuki was to Asuna, it seemed anything but fair that their relationship was sent to the back burner. First, the Death Gun incident, and then it was Asuna's involvement with the Sleeping Knights guild, what could it possibly be next? With another sigh, Kirito sat up and decided to call it a day. He turned around to start making his voyage back to the house Asuna and himself had previously purchased. The same house that gave him a reason to live when he was trapped in the "death game". The same house that made a small part of him miss being trapped in "SAO" with Asuna.

Kirito arrived at his in game house as the sun had just finished setting. The Black Swordsman had made up his mind on his walk "home" to sign out of the game and call it a night. As he turned the handle on the door the sound of an avatar signing in echoes throughout the living room. He crossed his arms, expecting it to be Asuna, he prepared himself for a heated argument. However, as the avatar fully formed in front of him he released that he wasn't going to have an altercation after all. The avatar that appeared in his living room wasn't his IRL girlfriend, but rather his new friend he made in the VRMMO Gun Gale Online, Sinon.

Taking in her environment, Sinon couldn't help but smile from pointy ear to pointy ear when she saw that Kirito was standing in front of her.

"Kirito! What are you doing here?"

Uncrossing his arms and putting his frustration of Asuna on hold, Kirito smiled and responded with a hand behind his head, "Hey Sinon. Nothing much besides the usual."

Sinon's ears twitched as she turned her head to side before she asked with a hint of concern in her voice, "Were you waiting for Asuna again?"

"Yeah, but she never got online. And to top it off I haven't seen her IRL in close to a week." Kirito walked over to the couch and collapsed. "It's frustrating, but I know she has a lot going on right now so I can't really get mad at her."

Sinon made her way to the couch and took the seat next to Kirito, "This is the third time this week though isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I was able to get in some more practice with skill connecting while having the Excalibur equipped so today wasn't a complete waste."

Sinon tuned her body to face Kirito, "So… did you keep your promise about the Excalibur?"

Knowing exactly what she was referring to Kirito couldn't help but to blush. While scratching his cheek, he fumbled with his words while he tried to apply, "Well… Yeah it's kind of hard to not to."

The blue hair archer smiled as her ears wiggled, "Good. Make sure you keep it that way."

After a silence that lasted for over two minutes, Kirito decided to break the awkward situation, "So what brings you to New Aincrad tonight?"

Sinon looked down at her lap and paused before she responded, "Lisbeth told me that you would be online tonight. And, I just didn't want to be alone tonight."

Ever since the "Death Gun" incident, Sinon had trouble being alone at night. She would either stay with her uncle in the next town over, or go to sleep with a video chat with Kirito so that she would feel safe.

Knowing that he needed to say something to comfort her, Kirito tried to give her some peace of mind, "We made sure that Death Gun and his accomplice were put behind bars, and it won't be long until the third accomplice is put behind bars as well."

Despite his words, Sinon couldn't shake the feeling of knowing that there was still someone left who was an ally of Death Gun roaming the streets.

With a weak and quite voice, Sinon spoke to Kirito from under her breath, "Kirito… Could you do what you did in the cave?"

Kirito's heart began to race in his chest as he recalled the time they spent in the cave during the "B.O.B." tournament. She needed him then, and she needed him know. He simply mustered a "mhmm" and adjusted his body so that Sinon could rest on his chest.

The room was overcome with silence. The fireplace glowed with a dancing flame on top of three pieces of oak. Snowfall had covered up the windows to prevent any moonlight from coming through the windows. The air had become so still Kirito was certain he could cut it in two with a blade. Sinon was being firmly held in his arms. He cheek was pressing up against his chest. While her hands were resting on his chest. Kirito took one of his arms off of her back and moved it to her head. Before he knew it, he was combing through her hair with his fingers. His hearts began to pound in his chest as his mind began to wonder. What would it feel like to embrace Sinon IRL in this same position?

A muffled voice emerged from the blue hair girl, "Kirito?"

Still combing through the powder blue hair, he replied, "Yeah?"

Sinon's face burned red as she gathered the nerve to ask what she's wanted to ever since the "Death Gun Incident, "Would it be okay if you came over tonight?"

-Thanks for reading! Next Chapter coming soon! Be sure to check out my Fairy Tale Fan Fic as well. I'll be updating both stories simultaneously! Favorites and comments are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 1- Johnny Black

~Sorry that took so long! Shout out Lazarosi for getting me back on the horse so I could upload another chapter! Hope everyone enjoys! Also there is some small spoilers ahead. I'm taking from the light novel to create my own story from here on out so you're warned

 **Chapter 2**

 **Johnny Black**

A muffled voice emerged from the blue hair girl, "Kirito?"

Still combing through the powder blue hair, he replied, "Yeah?"

Sinon's face burned red as she gathered the nerve to ask what she's wanted to ever since the "Death Gun Incident, "Would it be okay if you came over tonight?"

Thinking nothing of it, Kirito simply responded, "It's a little late for dinner isn't it?"

Sinon leaned up, and her face was only inches away from Kirito's. She could feel his artificially warm breath brush upon her cheeks. Looking up at his eyes, she knew she would have to be more specific with him.

"No not for that. I want you to stay with me… for the night."

Looking down at Sinon, Kirito couldn't help but be frozen by how vulnerable she appeared looking up him. Her powdered blue eyes glistened with the fire blazing behind them. He forced himself to close his eyes so that he could think straight.

After taking a deep breath, Kirito removed his hands from her back and shoulder. Removing his eyes from her freezing gaze, he gave the only response he could think of..

"Sinon… You know I would do almost anything for you. But, you know I can't do that. My heart belongs to Asuna. I'm sorry…"

With her eyes being covered in a layer of tears, she removed herself from Kirito and stood up. Now crying uncontrollably, she covered her eyes with one hand while using her other to open up the log out tab. Jumping to his feet, Kirito reached out to Sinon.

"Sinon wait."

But, with the flash of a light, she was gone.

Kirito sat in the empty room with his head down. Playing what just occurred through his head over and over again, he kept asking himself the same two questions. Was there something else he could have done tonight to prevent this from happening, and whether or not the response he gave Sinon about to whom his heart belongs to is true or not.

Having given up the night, Kirito lifted his right hand to open up his game menu so he could log out.

Laying in his empty room, with only a sliver of moonlight coming through the window, Kirito removed his nerve gear. He tossed it to the side of his bed, and spread his body out across his mattress.

"A Gilded Hero, the Legendary Black Swordsman." Kirito let a sarcastic chuckle escape his lips. "What a joke."

~The next day

"Yo Kirito, why the long face my man?"

After an exaggerated yawn, Kirito slumped in his bar chair. "I don't even know where to start, but to make a long story short, it was a long night."

Agil finished polishing the wine glass in his hand and held it up in the light to inspect it. "You're too young to be stressing out my man. These times are supposed to be the relaxing ones." Agil placed he polished glass on his glass rack and reached under his bar and pulled out his tablet.

"Take a look at this." Agil slid the tablet across the bar top to Kirito.

Sitting up in his chair Kirito picked up and began to read the news page that was on display.

- **VIRTUAL REALITY PROGRAM ALICE ANNOUNCED-**

"So what's the deal with this Agil?"

"Apparently it's an upgraded program based on the software Yuuki was using. It has the same premise, it allows a person who's incapacitated to experience a fully functional life."

Scrolling through the news article on the tablet, Kirito asked, "So what makes this different than the Medicuboid Yuuki used?"

Agil crossed his arms, "The ALICE project is its own VRMMO. It's called the Underworld Online. It runs off of the new upcoming Full Dive Machine, the Soul Translator. Unlike its predecessors, it connects to a person's consciousness. The program is also capable of creating highly intelligent artificial intelligence. The Soul Translator uses a person's conscious to create A.I. with the awareness and adaptability of a human. In short, the Soul Translator copies a person's soul into the Underworld Online to allow people to experience a fully functional virtual reality. The world itself is unique based to each user. The world is created based on the user's optical memory information."

"Optical memory information? I've heard of that. It's an idea that a virtual reality can be materialized based on places a person has been, but I thought we were still years away from technology that fast?"

"You're right about that my man. The Project Alice isn't set to begin testing for another 5 years. It's something to keep an eye out for though"

Handing the tablet back to Agil, Kirito responded, "For sure. A fully functional program like that may be able to help Yui experience our world."

Taking back his tablet, Agil placed it under his bar again, "I thought Asuna was supposed to meet up with you?"

Kirito pulled out his phone and saw that he had five missed calls, and ten text messages from Asuna. "Oh crap, got to split Agil catch you later!"

Kirito spun in his bar chair, and dashed out of the door.

~Later that day

"We could have watched a second movie if you weren't so late today."

Kirito leaned towards his girlfriend's head and gently placed a kiss on her forehead, with a smile on his face he apologized, "Its Agil's fault I swear. He was telling me about this new virtual reality program. But, I'll make it up you next time we have a date."

The chestnut haired girl smiled and leaned into Kirito and embraced him in her arms. Kirito wrapped her arms around her in return. He squeezed her tight, trying to make himself forget that he embraced another girl the same way just last night.

The sun had begun to set and the street light above the two of them turned on. The two let go of each other and leaned in for a kiss.

Asuna looked up at Kirito with concern written all over her face, "What's wrong Kirito? You've been acting a little distant all day."

Kirito gently shook his head, "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all. Anyways, are you sure you don't want me to walk you to your house."

Not fully believing him, she responded, "No its okay Kirito. My house is less than a block away."

She stood on her toes and leaned to Kirito's cheek and whispered into his ear, "I love you Kirito."

She then turned around and started to walk away.

The sky had a grey tine as the clouds covered the majority of the sunset. The gray concrete walls and houses of Asuna's neighborhood created a murky contrast with the sky. As Asuna approached an intersection, she turned around to wave goodbye to her love one more time. A man approached from the cross way behind Asuna and plunged a blade into her side.

Letting out a scream in pain Asuna tumbled to the ground.

Kirito screamed out, "Asuna!" Without thinking he ran towards her.

The man backed several steps away from Asuna.

Kirito reached Asuna and kneeled next to her. He lifted her body to look at the wound. The wound was small, but he knew she would be okay.

Holding her his girlfriend in his hands, Kirito spoke out, "Asuna can you hear me?"

Still wincing in pain, all Asuna could manage to do was nod her head.

The man spoke to Kirito with a low cynical voice, "I wouldn't be so sure about her survival if I were you, Black Swordsmen."

Kirito's body went numb. All he could feel was his body tingle in fear. Kirito's eyes slowly moved from Asuna to her assaulter. His face was scarred and he had a sharp jawline. His hair was black and spikey. Kirito's eyes then instinctively moved to the man's wrist. A tattoo of laughing coffin starred back at Kirito. A member of Laughing Coffin, a man who knew Kirito, a man who would assault Asuna IRL, at once, it all became clear to Kirito. The third member of the Death Gun Incident. Kirito knew this man, Former dark guild member and Death Gun accomplice, Johnny Black.

Kirito lifted his pant leg and removed a switch blade that was attached to a strap on ankle. Filled with rage Kirito stood up. Every cell of his body was burning. Tears of hatred filled his eyes. Screaming to the top of his lungs, Kirito called out, "You bastard!"

Johnny Black chuckled and raised his hands, "Easy their Kirito. If you waste an insult like bastard to early you won't have anything worse to call me. Oh by the way, this is what I used on your beloved Asuna."

Johnny tossed an item at Kirito's feet from his pocket. Kirito looked down to see an empty syringe.

Kirito eyes dashed to Asuna, who was now struggling to breathe. "You poisoned her!?"

The Death Gun accomplice laughed uncontrollably, "No I didn't just poison her. I poisoned the other bitch too! If you think Asuna is in pain, just imagine your little gun traumatized friend. She's all alone and in a much worse position! You should heard Shino Asada scream for you to come save her as she lied on her floor in pain! So what will you do now you Beater! You can't save them both!"

Kirito replayed the events of last night with Sinon, and the thought of her being harmed pushed him over the edge. Not only Asuna, but Sinon too, Kirito was pushed to the point of no return.

Kirito flipped the blade in his hand, and sprinted at Johnny Black, "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

~Thank you for reading! Next chapter coming soon! Chapter 2- Alicization


	3. Chapter 2- Alicization (Part one)

~Next chapter! Any comments and reviews are appreciated! FYI this chapter contains a lot of content so I'm going to break it into two parts!

 **Chapter 2- Alicization (Part 1)**

Kirito replayed the events of last night with Sinon, and the thought of her being harmed pushed him over the edge. Not only Asuna, but Sinon too, Kirito was pushed to the point of no return.

Kirito flipped the blade in his hand, and sprinted at Johnny Black, "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Sitting on a cold wooden chair, Kirito couldn't stop his hands from shaking. Not only in virtual reality, but also IRL Kirito had committed a similar act. Murder in the form of revenge. Were his acts just? Lifting his still shaky hands, he intently starred into his palms. No more than three hours ago, he had taken a man's life. A neighbor of Asuna had witnessed the whole ordeal, and called the cops. Asuna was taken to a nearby hospital, and an ambulance made its way to Sinon's apartment. By standard procedure, Kirito was taken into police custody for basic questioning. Before he was taken away, he made sure to inform the law enforcement about Sinon. His police interrogation was cut short when the VR Department stepped in. They made Kirito map out all the occurred earlier in the night before escorting him to the hospital wear Sinon and Asuna currently were.

"Kazuto, you're going to worry yourself sick." Kirito's "sister", Suguha tossed a blanket over his shoulders.

Kirito gripped into the blanket, and continued his stare into the emptiness of the hospital. The overworked air conditioner was sending blistering gusts of winds through the hallways. The sanitized floors released a scent that he knew all too well from his time spent in hospitals during the "Death Gun" incident. The overhead lights reflected off the tiles, creating a blinding contrast that burned Kirito's exhausted eyes.

Suguha pulled a chair next to him and sat. Rubbing her hand along his back, she tried to find the right words to say to him.

After several everlasting minutes of silence, a buzz sound emitted from the door leading to the ER terminal. A doctor of fair height made his way towards Kirito. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Kirito looked up to meet the doctor's eyes.

With a reassuring smile, the doctor spoke out, "They're both going to be perfectly fine Kazuto. Shino Asada and Asuna Yuuki are both awake and fully awake; as well as fully responsive. Asuna's mother took a step outside so if you would like to go see your friend, I would recommend you do it now."

The doctor then turned around and held the door leading down to the ER open for the Swordsmen. Kirito looked into Suguha's eyes, trying to tell her that he wanted to go alone.

Shaking her head, his "sister" responded, "I'll be fine Kazuto. They're waiting for you. I'll head back home and get dinner made for you."

The doctor opened the door to Asuna's room and gave Kirito a reassuring nod. That was all he needed to see from the doctor. Making his way into the hospital room, he realized that this all felt too familiar.

The quite room, the vase of flowers, Asuna looking out the window, Kirito standing frozen, everything was similar to when he had first seen Asuna IRL. Taking a few steps toward the hospital bed, Asuna turned her head to face him. Tears started to run down her face as Kirito embraced her.

Sobbing into Asuna's shoulder, he managed to finally speak, "I was so scared that I might have lost you. I did it again Asuna. I killed another person"

While running through her hand through his hair, Asuna couldn't help but let a few tears flow from her eyes. "You know you only did it because you had someone to protect. You wouldn't do something like that out of evil. And besides, I'm okay now though, so that's what's important."

Kirito sat next to his girlfriend on the mattress, and used his jacket sleeve to whip the tears from his eyes. "You're right. I don't think I can forgive myself though. Even after all this time, we're still fighting our demons from SAO."

Several minutes of silence followed while Asuna searched for the words to say. Unable to think of anything better, she decided to try to steer the conversation a different direction, "Well that should be the last of it. Now we focus on the future, and recovering. Hey, did you check on Shino yet?"

Kirito shook his head, "No, not yet. As soon as the doctor told me that l could come in to visit the two of you, I came straight here."

Asuna lifted her hand up and put on Kazuto's shoulder, "She lives on her own right? You should go check in on her. My mom is right outside, and my dad should be here any second now. I'll be fine."

Kirito realized that Asuna had a point. Sinon must have been terrified. Unlike Asuna, she was alone. She wouldn't have any family race to her rescue. If only he had stayed with her last night, she wouldn't have been alone. Kirito knew she needed him to be by her side.

Kirito sat up, and started to walk towards the door of the hospital room. Looking over his shoulder towards Asuna, he called out, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Also, I promise that one day this will all be in the past Asuna. I mean it."

Shino stood up off the ledge of her bed to examine her injury. The syringe hit her in her ribs but the needle broke so she didn't have to deal with any completed medical procedures. She took a deep breath in an attempt to rid herself of the traumatic events that transpired mere hours ago.

Shaking her head to get her mind off of it, Shino reached to the bad on the ledge of her bed which held her clothes. Her nurse told her she was cleared to go home nearly an hour ago, but she didn't want to leave yet. She was hoping that Kazuto would come to see her. Shino's chest started to hurt when she thought about why he didn't come to see her. He already has someone. Of course he would be more worried about Asuna than her.

Shino pulled off her hospital gown so she could start getting dressed. As she pulled her gown over her head, she heard the door to her room open. Upon sliding the gown completely over her head she heard the door to her room open.

Kirito closed the door behind him, and called out, "Hey Sinon it's me…"

Sinon stood frozen mere feet away from Kirito as her eyes looked down at her body. She didn't have any socks or shoes on, no shorts, or shift, only her dark blue bra and g string set. Both of their faces burned red. Kirito tried to say something to break the silence but words escaped his mouth. All he could do was stare at her. He looked at her as a "female" a few times, but everything was left to imagination. But now, there was little to be left to imagination. Her pale skin glowed under the hospital room lights.

Realizing that Sinon knew that he was staring at her body, Kirito covered his eyes and began to rapidly apologize, "I'm so sorry Sinon! I didn't know!"

Sinon fumbled with her bagged up clothes and accepted Kazuto's apology, "No it's my fault, and I should have locked the door!"

After fully dressing herself, and sitting in several minutes of silence with Kazuto, the two of them agreed to walk together to Shino's apartment so that she wouldn't have to ride the train home. The moon was at the highest point of the sky as the two of them walked along the sidewalks of the empty streets. They both felt the awkward silence that filled the air, but neither knew how to break it. Every time Kirito looked at Sinon all he could think about was what she was wearing under her clothes. While all that Shino could think about is that the boy she had fallen for had seen her in suck a revealing state.

The two of them made it to Sinon's apartment and were standing at the door. Sinon deliberately fumbled with her keys, hoping that Kirito would at least give her a hug or say something before she went inside.

Kirito put his hands in his jacket pockets and looked away from Sinon, "So Asuna is going to be with her mom and dad at the hospital tonight, so she'll be fine. But, I know that you're alone here. If you want I can… you know… stay with you tonight if you want."

Sinon's heart began to flutter in her chest, as she nodded her head, "That's okay with me." She unlocked her door and the two of them entered her empty apartment.

Kirito removed his shoes and called out to Sinon while she headed to her bathroom, "I just have to send out a quick text real fast."

"Hey Asuna, I walked Sinon home tonight, I'll go see you the morning. "

~In the empty apartment parking lot, two men made their way in through the main building. The taller of the two, carried on an ongoing conversation, "We just need to run a live trial for the Soul Translator."

The other man responded, being sure to speak under his breath so that no one would be able to hear their conversation, "It's not something that we can easily do. They're too many laws and regulations surrounding Virtual Reality for us to advance rapidly at this point."

The first man chuckled, "This is bigger than any past VR experiment. This is our chance to go down in history. IF you're not on bored then I advise you back out now."

"I'm on bored. Let's just make this quick so we can move on."

~Asuna's mother returned from the hospital lobby to Asuna's room, but was stopped at the beginning of the hallway to Asuna's room. The hallway was flooded with several doctors scrambling around.

A nurse sprinted towards Asuna's mother, "Mrs. Yuuki, did you see your daughter leave the building?!"

Still confused as to what was occurring, Asuna's mother replied, "No, what is going on, let me go see my daughter."

The nurse paused for a moment, trying to find the nerve to tell Asuna's mother what happened, "Mrs. Yuuki, your daughter has gone missing."

~Thanks for reading! Please leave any comments or questions you may have! I'll upload again soon!


End file.
